Cat Scratch Fever
| season = 1 | number = 33 | image = File:Cat Scratch Fever Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 5 November, 1992 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = | story = Sean Catherine Derek | teleplay = Buzz Dixon | music = Harvey Cohen | previous1 = Beware the Gray Ghost | next1 = I Am the Night | previous2 = Night of the Ninja | next2 = The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne }} Cat Scratch Fever is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It marks the return of Catwoman on her third appearance in the series and also the return of Roland Daggett on his fourth appearance in the series. The episode also introduces the character of Achilles Milo, a rather obscure character adapted from the comic books. "Cat Scratch Fever" was the 35th produced episode and the 33rd episode aired. Synopsis On probation for her crimes as Catwoman, Selina Kyle is prompted to don the mask once more when she discovers an animal-drugging scheme run by loathsome entrepreneur Roland Daggett and the disreputable Dr. Milo. When Catwoman is infected with the lethal virus by her own cat, Isis, Batman must tak on the bad guys and secure a cure before Catwoman succumbs to the cruel malady. Plot Selina Kyle stands trial for her past activities as Catwoman. However for her help saving Gotham City, the judge sentences her to five years probation with the warning to never use the Catwoman costume to commit crimes. Selina walks out of the courhouse and Bruce watches her trial on the TV. Bruce tells Alfred that he suspects that Selina hasn't given up being Catwoman. Selina arrives at her home with Maven and she starts lookin for her cat, Isis. It is then that Maven tells her that Isis dissapeared a couple of days before. Selina goes out to the streets looking for Isis but nobody has seen the cat. She walks into a dark alley and finds a couple of astray cats fighting for food. She feeds them and suddenly a truck from Daggett Industries approaches them. Out comes a big man and a woman who try to capture the cats. Selina tries to stop them, but she is outnumbered and just when the woman is about to deliver the final blow, Batman appears and rescues Selina from the attackers. The Gotham City Police Department arrive at the scene and interrupt Batman and Catwoman's reunion. Batman goes away and Selina is taken into police custody due to her criminal records. Meanwhile, at the Daggett Labs, Dr. Milo demonstrates to Roland Daggett the effects of his recently created virus by injecting a dog with it. The animal becomes feral at once and Daggett is happy with the results. He tells Milo to keep infecting animals with it and Milo takes Isis out of a cage and uses the cat as his test subject. The next day, Selina is released from prison and couldn't help but ask Maven how did she managed to pay her bail. Maven points out a car waiting for Selina outside the police department and then she realizes that it was Bruce's car. She thanks Bruce for bailing her out of jail but also pointed out that she liked him only as a friend. Bruce warns Selina not to go against Roland Daggett and she promised that Selina Kyle wouldn't approach Daggett under any circumstance. Concerned for Daggett's activities, Bruce asks Lucius Fox about Daggett's movements. Lucius tells Bruce that Daggett Industries are developing some kind of drug but no one really know what it is all about. That night, Catwoman arrives at Dagget's Labs and breaks inside. There, she finds a lot of astray animals caged among which is Isis. When she frees her cat, the animal bites her and runs away. The rest of the animals go crazy and Milo and Dagget's henchmen arrive at the scene. Catwoman manages to escape and Milo tells his accomplices not to worry for her as she was carrying the virus because she has been bitten. Catwoman goes afer Isis but in a few moments she starts to feel sick. The more she tries to catch Isis, the weaker she becomes. After a while, she drops to the ground out of exhaustion and the Batmobile appears. Batman comes out of it and tends her in her illness. Catwoman tells Batman about a hideout she knew and he takes her there. Batman learns from Catwoman what happened at Dagget's labs and he goes off to investigate. Batman takes one of Dagget's men and forces him to speak the truth. Batman learns about the virus Milo was creating and the plan behind it all. Unfortunately, Daggett and Milo notice the henchmen's absence and start looking for him. They find Batman and they attack him. Milo unleashes one of the infected dogs and Batman has no other option but to run away. The dog follows Batman to the frozen lake nearby Catwoman's hideout. Daggett send Milo and the woman to follow Batman and make sure he was dead. Milo and the woman arrive at the lake and see Batman fighting the dog over the thin ice. Batman uses the anti-virus serum he took from Daggett's labs on the dog and the animal becomes mild. The woman fires a machine gun at Batman, breaking the ice below him. Batman swims under water and grabs Milo and his accomplice's feet dragging them to the freezing waters. Once they are taken care of, Batman goes to see Catwoman and gives her the antidote she needs. When Selina is back on her home, Maven informs her that Daggett is under investigation and Catwoman is now being called a hero. However, Selina is still sad for Isis' dissappearance. As Maven leaves to her home, she tells Selina that Isis would be back. Still brooding, Selina takes one of Isis' pictures, unaware that in her balcony, a crib descended and Isis came out of it. The cat has been cured and Selina rejoiced to see her pet safe and sound. She wonders how did she came back and when she looks through the balcony, she sees Batman swinging away. Selina then lovingly cuddles her pet again. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Written by Sean Catherine Derek Category:Soundtrack by Harvey Cohen Category:Animation by AKOM Production Category:Roland Daggett Episodes Category:Professor Milo Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes